Flight of the Pink Pony
by Antisocial Industries
Summary: Pinkie Pie has always dreamed of flying. With some spare bits, she puts together artificial wings, and realizes her dream of being the first earth pony to ever fly solo.


This was it. After weeks of gathering materials, building, rebuilding, testing, retesting, and eating cupcakes for inspiration, Pinkie Pie was finally ready to don her artificial wings for her first ever test flight. For somepony as random as Pinkie Pie, it's no shock to hear that she actually knew a thing or two about physics. She knew all about aerodynamics and flight, and why it is that the pegasi could fly so easily.

She put on the first part, which were special shoes, made of lightweight metal, on each hoof. She walked around, giggling at the funny clanking sound. She began to tap dance like an expert, her beats wild but impressive. After a few minutes she got bored, and remembered what she was there to do. After all, she didn't lug her flight suit all the way up a hundred flights of stairs to tap dance in them, did she?

She put on the leg coverings, which housed a special mechanism for transferring leg movement into flapping, as well as direction. She looked out the window when a sudden flash of light caught her attention. She moved to the window and looked out into the mob of buildings and streets that was Manehattan. She marveled at how busy it was, even in the wee hours of the morning. She glared at everything with an impressed smile on her face, wanting to soak in the big city.

She shook herself off mentally, taking a solemn mental vow to focus on the task at hand; right before looking out the window to watch a few bats playing around. They appeared to be playing tag. She wanted to join, but she knew she couldn't fly. _OH RIGHT_, she thought, _I have wings now!_

Pinkie strapped on the back-piece, much like a saddle, to the stomach-piece, securing it in place. She donned her breastplate, clicking it on to the stomach and back piece with five metallic snaps. She checked her flexibility, noting that it was not very restricted, which was vital for maneuverability. With a quick double check to make sure everything was tightened and properly in place.

With most of the body strapped on, she reached into her box of part and withdrew the coup de gras: her lightweight, super-aerodynamic, ultra-tough, mega-sonic metal wings. She rather liked the adjective the author used for the wings, and responded with a quick "Thank you!"

She placed the wings into their sockets one at a time, each into their special sockets on the back-piece. Once they were properly housed, she pulled out the final parts: the attachment rods. Carefully, she locked each rod into place on the side of the legs, and attached them to the base of the wings. Placing one end on the bottom of the leg piece, then again at the base of the wing allowed for maximum transfer of movement when she moved her legs.

Fully clipped into place, the now armored pink party pony was ready to attempt her flight. She cocked her head forward, activating mechanisms to fold the wings, allowing her to maneuver into the stairwell and reach the final floor of the skyscraper. She opened the door, crossing the threshold to the roof. She shivered in the crisp morning air, noting that she could just barely see her breath.

She raised her head, unfolding the wings, as she trotted over to the edge of the building. She looked down at the street below, a hundred stories down. She immediately backed away, frightened of the immense height, and the thought of jumping off of the roof that high off of the ground.

In an instant, she was backed away twenty feet, shivering from fear and cold, hair deflated, holding onto a lightning rod for dear life, twenty feet from the edge of the roof at the shortest distance. She dropped to the roof, regaining her composure with a deep, chilly breath. She trotted again to the edge of the roof, peering over. She felt the fear return, the voices whispering in her head.

"Don't do it, you'll die!"

"Earth ponies can't fly!"

"Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty!"

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Cupcakes ARE tasty!" With her confidence returned, and her hair inflated, Pinkie donned her special 'I can do this' grin, and stared into the horizon. The beautiful sunset was rearing its glorious head, bathing her in a light warmth. She felt the the strength of the world rise within her, and she might as well have been staring at that sonic rainboom all those years ago.

She turned around, satisfied that she could do what she had set out to do. She walked the twenty five feet back to the stair door, and turned around, facing the sunset. She stared intently at it for all of a second before averting her gaze. She blinked away the gigantic spot from her retinas, before mentally steeling herself to take her first flight.

She breathed in and out slowly, surely, to calm herself. She closed her eyes, envisioning her happy place. She was in a beautiful town called Ponyville, surrounded by her friends. And what's more, she was wearing her flight suit, flying circles around Rainbow Dash. She was so agile, even more so than Dashie, if not quite as fast. With that, she felt as through it wasn't a happy place, more of a vision of things to come. She opened her eyes, re-equipping her grin. She stomped her hooves, flaring her large wings. She had to have a wingspan of at least six and a half feet.

She pulled them back in, and revved her hooves. She took in one final breath, and ran. She ran fast. She rand hard. She ran and reached the edge in a matter of seconds, and just before she ran off the edge, she gave a mighty gallop, propelling herself high into the air in a wide arc, gaining height and speed all at once. She spread her glorious wings. She could see in the corner of her eyes that the sun was glinting off of the metallic surface of her wings, most likely a beautiful sight to behold!

Then she fell a hundred stories to the ground, her organs and blood painting the sidewalk, her flight suit in a thousand pieces, soaked in blood because earth ponies can't fucking fly.


End file.
